Starless Nights
by Tobiyaki
Summary: A story of life after Sephiroth's defeat. Vincent comes to his conclusions to tell Cloud everything he felt for the blonde haired warrior. Although his relationship with Tifa just seems to make everything worse. No longer updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Starless Nights  
Disclaimers: I do not own any characters from Final Fantasy VII.  
Story Summary: There will be Male on Male relationships, as weel as Male x Female. Angst. A story of life after Sephiroth's defeat. Vincent comes to his conclusions to tell Cloud everything he felt for the blonde haired warrior. Although his relationship with Tifa just seems to make everything worse.  
**  
--

Vincent's darkened frame stood befhis his new group of friends, if you would call them this. Two years after they defeated Sephiroth, and Aeris had died. They mostly all looked the same, and decided to stay together. We helped Tifa rebuild her bar, which she called 7th Heaven yet again, I don't understand why, since the other was destroyed. Cloud was his regular self, he lives in his Villa, you can tell you really does love it.. Barret married Aeris's mother, and they kept Marlene as their daughter. Red went back to Cosmo Canyon to take over the place, and Cid married Shera, and they lived in Rocket Town. Reeve, or Cait Sith, put the stuffed mog away, and met up with us. Yuffie, didn't go back to her hometown, I think she just stays around us for the materia. As for me, I've been a wreck, but I'll be fine.

"Cloud!" Tifa's voice rang through the air, causing my head to spin. I truly feel sorry for the male, having the girl all over him, but he seems to like it. Although I seem to despise it.

"What Tifa?" Cloud's voice responded, as he went over to her. The female was cooking for us, we were of course in Cloud's villa.

"Where do you keep the pans? "She asked, as I shook my head, even I knew that question. Maybe she just wanted his attention?

"Here.." He said, opening the cabinet for the other, smiling lightly as she threw her arms around him, "Oh! Thanks Cloud!" She cried out, smiling.

I shivered, grumbling, was I jealous? Of course not! The two were certainly in love, and I couldn't do anything about it, I should be happy. I frowned, yet I'm not, "I think I'm going to go.." I said, turning away.

Cloud managed to walk over to me, shaking his head, "We didn't even have dinner yet, Vincent."

"I'm not hungry." I said, glancing to the male in slight annoyance.

"Oh come on Vincent." Tifa pouted, causing me to sneer, why couldn't they tell I didn't wish to stay?  
Cloud then nodded, "Yeah Vincent, you said you wanted to eat over."

I then lost it, turning to the male I shoved him, "Can't you tell I'm not hungry? Now leave me be!" I mumbled. Then I turned, and left the two there.

Walking across the fields I sighed, watching out for any monsters. Sadly, they didn't leave, and lurked around some places. My mind screamed at me for shoving the male, but I shook it away. After defeating Sephiroth, I started to care for the blonde male. But of course, I know he couldn't care for me, I'm a.. I stopped my train of thoughts, what shall I call myself? I growled in annoyance shaking my head angrily.

After awhile I made it home, opening the door I stalked in. Like always it was quiet, glancing around I went to sit down, until a few knocks came at the door. I sighed, running my fingers over the handle of my gun, then opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Why did you leave, you scared Tifa you know.. How you acted." A familiar voice said.

I glanced to the person, Cloud. Sighing lightly, "I don't feel good." I lied, but he believes it before eyeing me. The male then pushed past me and walked in.

"Well, I'll make you something to eat." He said, walking to the kitchen.

Shaking my head, I grabbed his arm, holding him back, "No. I'm not hungry. "I said, eyeing the male before me. He glanced to his arm, then my hand then shrugged, "Ah.." I then let go, nodding. "Sorry.." I mumbled.

The male shook his head; throwing me a smile, "Don't worry about it! Maybe you can eat over another day. "I nodded at this, smiling lightly.

Cloud blinked, "So why don't you feel well? "Don't this guy ever give up? My brain screamed at me, and I shrugged softly. "I don't know." I lied again, tugging at my shield in front of my face I sighed. "Just tired."

The male cocked an eyebrow, then prodded at me lightly, "You're lying aren't you.." My body flinched at the touch, and I chuckled, "Ah.. Yeah.." The male laughed, shaking his head, "I can tell."

Glancing down, then slightly at Cloud, "What should I do..? I love someone, but I don't think h-she loves me." I whispered, what was I doing?

Cloud blinked, at the sudden change," Well.. Tell her how you feel!" He nodded, and then I winced.

Placing my hands on Cloud's shoulder, we both smiled slightly, "Thanks.. Cloud, lets hope, h-I mean, she doesn't reject me.." I caught myself, very lucky.

He nodded, slightly confused at the stutter but nevertheless agreed. I felt my body tense lightly, and I sighed. My eyes drifted shut lightly, and Cloud shifted, watching me slightly, I could feel this. I was mumbling, too low for other to hear, I didn't even notice. Then with a quick movement, I leaned over, brushing my lips softly over his. Cloud's eyes widened, as he tensed, started to step away, but I couldn't let him. Pulling him closer, I kissed the male as softly as I could, but it was broken when he shoved me, and I fell to the ground. Damn it, now the male I care for is scared of me! I glared at Cloud for rejecting me, and got up, stalking off to the kitchen.

"Vincent..? How could you..? You know I love Tifa!" He yelled at me, and my body tensed again.

"Get the hell out of my house, Cloud." I growled, he stuttered then stepped away, as I turned to him, my limit was coming on. He shook his head, and hurried out of the house, and I stalked to the kitchen. Why did he have to shove me? My limit died down, as I took the knife from the holder, and sat down idly, leaning against the cabinets twirling it in my fingers. He could of just said stop, and I would of… Not thro me down like trash! I growled, and a swift movement the blade ripped through my arm. Why.. Was I doing this? Abusing myself.. It isn't right, but my body seems to want it.. I then continued the torture knew I most likely wasn't going to see the male again..

After awhile I was sitting in my own blood, and my body was covered in deep cuts. I chuckled softly, as I closed my eyes, leaning my head back softly. Was I going to die now? I suppose.. It wouldn't be so bad.

The door then creaked open, and the blonde had returned, looking around, he headed were Vincent had went, although I was out, I could hear his gasp and hurried footsteps over to me, was he going to help me?

I heard the clang of metal, then I was off the ground, my eyes slightly fluttered open, as I glanced at him, and smiled slightly.  
"Come on Cloud.. Leave me here, to die..!" I whispered, and he glanced to me, I noted we were heading for the bathroom.

"I can't.. do that Vincent, you're a friend of mine.." His voice was soft, or maybe it was because of the blood loss.

"But.. I.." I tried to finish but I was cut off, "No! Just.. Forget about it for now.." He said, and I blinked, forget about it..? It's harder than you can guess Cloud.

I was then placed on the floor, and I shivered, watching the male look around for anything. My body shivered, and then the blackness covered my sight, and I was out.

--  
**Author's note- Yep, first chapter. Poor Vincent, Bad Cloud.. x.x;.. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. BloodStained Hands

**Warning!  
There will be a lot of blood.x.x;**

**--**

My body felt twisted as my eyes fluttered open. All I saw was white, pure white. Trying to focus I noted it was the ceiling, silly me.. I must have fell, into bed? My fingers that were human ran along the sheets underneath me. Sighing, my claw twitched softly as I sat up. A pain came like a wave over me, and I groaned, lying back down. This caused me to notice that I wasn't wearing certain articles of clothing, but I shrugged it off. Looking around the room, I saw no one.. Was I hoping to see somebody?

Shaking away these thoughts, I swayed my legs out of the bed. I blinked, I was barefoot, and this was weird. Ignoring this, I pulled myself out of the bed, and stumbled. Damn, it feels like I was pushed off a building.. Shaking my head slowly, I glanced to myself. No wonder I felt weightless.. My body was covered in thin bandages, and then it came back to me. Everything that happened, what happened to me..

The door opened with a creak, and I turned to see who was there. I was shocked, it was.. Cloud..? I thought he left.. Standing there I watched him quietly, my lips parted. I was in my own little world until he spoke.

"Vincent? You shouldn't be out of bed…" He mumbled at me, shaking his head. That was it? You shouldn't be out of bed? I growled, and shook my head, damn you Cloud! I said to my mind, and started out of the room, stumbling a ton of times. Although before I could make it, my vision blurred, I felt dizzy. Not again, I don't want to pass out again! I cried to myself, as I tried to stop myself, but it overpowered me, and I felt myself falling. I felt like I've been falling forever, and no one would ever catch or help me. Through parted lips I gasped, flesh going over flesh, did Cloud catch me? Or did I fall into him? Opening my eyes halfway, it happened, Cloud had caught me. With a flinch, I blacked out, slipping off into another world.

--

'Come on, wake up Vincent.'

My mind was talking to me? How crazy was this.. Pretty crazy, I must get up..

With a blinding light, my eyes opened, and I sat upright, breathing off cue. Cloud was instantly beside me, sitting there on my bed, patting my back. I shivered, eyes closing halfway as I leaned against him. I expected to be pushed away, but I got the opposite, I got pulled closer. With a coo of happiness, I snuggled against him.

Glancing down to my clothes, I guessed he must of have put them back on me. I felt all itchy with my bandages, but I glanced up to him. My hand was clinging softly to his arm for balance. After a moment, I asked the blonde-headed male, "Why did you help me..?" I murmured, watching him with interest. The blue eyes of his glanced down to me and he smiled with a shrug, "Had to.. You're a friend of mine Vincent." I growled softly, a friend? Not this again, I pushed away from him, leaning against the bed. I felt naked, embarrassed; yet I wasn't naked for a fact. I felt Cloud's fingers run down my arm as he whispered to me, "Come on Vincent.. Don't do this.." I jerked, and sneered, "Do what!" I screamed at him, I wanted an answer. His body flinched as he yelled back at me, "Don't hate me because I don't love you!" He growled, getting up. My lips parted, I was shocked. I hated him yet again, for hurting me.

My body twitched and I sat up, glaring daggerto hto his eyes. "Get out." He shook his head at me, "You'll try to kill yourself again." I growled, watching him step back, and I stood up after a moment. "Why do you care if I die or not. I'm just a friend. I don't suspect I'm a good one." My body was on fire, I felt myself transforming. "Get the hell out Cloud." He glared at me, and shook his head, proving he wasn't leaving.

A smile went across my face as I chuckled, "Have a nice time in your afterlife." I said simply. After I said this, I was washed over by pain, demon like wings forming from my back. Claws forming from my fingers, I was transforming into Chaos, and I was expected to kill Cloud. My head tilted up to the ceiling, as my wounds slowly healed.

The transformation was over, and my body throbbed. I glared at Cloud, who was indeed still there. He was shocked, and he didn't expect to move anytime soon.

My body then jerked, and I threw myself at him, sending us both to the ground. I clawed the male, ignoring his cries and screams, blood slipping down my fingers, as I loved every movement of it. My breathing was demon like, as I tore the male apart, making him bleed ever so much.

A pain ripped through my body then, mostly my head. It kept coming, and I winced every time. My eyes glancing behind me, and a growl came from my throat. It was Tifa, I noticed, but before I could attack her, a sharp pain of metal ran threw my stomach. My glance tore to Cloud, and the buster sword, that bastard.. With a gasp, he tore it out, and my vision blackened again, and I fainted upon him.

**-- **

Author's note- Second chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Somethings Are Different

A sharp pain ripped threw me as I moved; with a small gasp I opened my eyes. I went to move my sore arms, but instead was greeted by the rattle of chains. Glancing to my hands, I twitched, Oh grand, I was chained to my own bed. I sighed, leaning my head against the headboard.

The door creaked as it opened, and the form of Cloud filled the doorway. Side-way glancing at him, I mumbled, glancing away. A tray was in his arms; I noticed when I looked away. He looked so innocent, yet he had tons of bandages. I wonder what happened to him, and why I was in those also, and chained to my bed? Crazy.

"Are you all right?" I heard Cloud say as he closed the door then walked over to me. He sat on the bed, glancing to me. His eyes were emotionless as I pointed to his wounds.

"Who did this?" I asked, blinking unsure. He stared at me for a moment, then glanced away, murmuring in a soft way.

"You did.." He replied lightly, and then pointed to my own wounds. "As I did that, with Tifa." He said, nodding.

Cloud did this? Tifa? I felt my face twist and he shook his head. He placed the tray on the bed, and shifted next to me.

"She left." He said, talking about Tifa. Which caused me to look back to him. "Can you take these off?" I asked softly, getting a shake of his head. Damn it all.

"No, I cannot seem to trust you." He replied, picking up the spoon, and then the bowl. This caused a pain to tear through me. He couldn't trust me? That.. Hurt. Badly.

I then felt the warm spoon come to my lips. True, they also hurt, but it felt so good. I glanced to Cloud, and he had a gentle smile on his lips. The bowl in one hand, and the spoon near my face he didn't say anything. He was feeding me? Even if I hurt him so..

My lips then parted, taking in air, and also the spoon, and closed my mouth over it. It felt good to eat, and it was chicken noodle. But who cared, I was watching Cloud's gentle blue eyes. I felt myself blush, as my tongue ran over the bottom of the spoon as the liquid fell into my mouth.

The spoon was soon pulled away and I felt the ingredients slip down over my tongue, then down the back of my throat. There as something different about him, his eyes were soft, and he was also blushing as he kept feeding me. No, it wasn't the bandages, something about him.

Although, through my thinking, the soup was soon enough gone, and he put the items down. Replacing them was a cup, his fingers upon the bottom, and the other holding the cup firmly. I blinked at him, as I felt the weight of the bed shift, and myself also. He moved closer to me, and the cup was placed against my pale lips. I took a breath, and parted my lips. My eyes also drifted shut, and the cold liquid slipped down my throat. It felt good to eat and drink, but it was pulled away to soon. I growled lightly in annoyance, and opened my eyes. I didn't even notice he moved everything out of the way, and was unusually close. I felt myself blush yet again, and noticed he was too. My breathing was slightly off, from embarrassment and also fear? I didn't know, and I truly don't care right now.

Cloud blinked at me, and shifted closer, his warm breath rolling over my lips. His eyes were halfway closed, and a light smile upon his lips. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, and I tried, receiving a low rattle from those damn chains.

The blonde chuckled at me, "That won't work, Vincent." He said gently, watching me. "You aren't going anywhere." He added, a small smirk.

'What the hell is going on?' My mind screamed at no one in particular.' When did Cloud get so sexy?' My mind asked. Hell, forget it, I loved it, and that's what mattered now.

With a growl, I tried to lean back, "Undo these chains, Cloud.." I said sternly, but he shook his head.

"Not a chance, Vincent." He said before adding, "How can I trust you won't try anything."

I glared at him, how dare he acuse me for a second time. "You-"I was cut off, not able to finish my sentence for a comeback. It wasn't a hand; it was softer, much softer. I felt my cheeks redden; it was his lips that were pressed to mine.

I felt the bed shift again with me, as Cloud sat happily on my upper legs. His one arm fell around my neck, and his other was running over my cheek. 'I thought he hated me? Ahh, forget it!' My mind screamed again.

I tried to move closer to the other, but was cut short by the chains. I growled gently into the other's mouth, and he couldn't help but smirk. His tongue gently running over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I couldn't help but give in as I relaxed my fingers running over the chains. 'Do not pass out.' I told myself, as my eyes drifted shut.

His tongue took this moment to brush past my lips and down into my mouth. His tongue gently massaging mine, and then started exploring my mouth. I wasn't going to give in that easily, and I pushed my own tongue into his mouth. He tasted like soup also, and other things I really couldn't make out, my mind was too foggy.

The moment seemed to last forever, as we explored each other's mouth, and soon ended when Cloud pulled away. We were both blushing deeply, and his eyes keep glancing up and down over my face making me smile lazily. My fingers let go of the chains, they were a little sore, and a bit red, but didn't hurt much.

I blinked as Cloud reached over me, and went to tug at the chains that bound me. I perked up; maybe he was going to let me go. Yet he let go, and glanced to me smiling, as he got up, taking the tray.

"Just checking to make sure the chains were still tight." He said gently, and I frowned. He didn't want to take the fact he kissed me and enjoyed himself.

"Don't give me that look. I need to go do a couple of things from my villa.." He said gently, "I'll be back soon, then I'll unchain you." He added. "I want to make sure you are still here. I mean, I don't want to come here to stay for a bit and find you're gone." He shrugged, then turned to go.

"I'll see you soon." He waved, and then walked out of the room.

I went to say something, but the words didn't come, damn you Cloud.

--

**Author's note- What will happen next hm?**


	4. The Complicated Day

My eyes opened and I saw that the day had faded and night had come. I went to shift, and a soft rattle of chains, and I couldn't help but pout. Still not undone by these blasted chains..

Lifting a hand I grabbed at the chain and jerked rapidly at it.

"Hello?" I called out as I heard a bang then a weird sort of noise. It sounded like a pan was dropped and was currently rolling over the floor. Pausing, I let the chain go to lean to the side to see through the door.

A thin frame filled my vision, that certainly wasn't Cloud.

"Hey, Vincent." The soft voice fluttered through the air as a soft tap of boots.

I cringed, shaking my head. "Hello, Tifa.. Where is Cloud?" I asked quickly, eyeing the one before me, as I seemed to shrink before her. She on the other hand gave a little sigh and a shake of her head.

"Cloud is asleep." She said simply, and I seemed to sulk again.

"Oh.." A pause, and I blinked, wishing to ask her why /she/ was here, but I didn't. "When are you guys going to unchain me?" I asked as I looked about.

"I don't know." She said simply, and then crossed her arms a moment. "We are still debating if we should let you go or not."

I sighed at that, as I shook my head. "I do need a damn shower!" I yelled, but quickly lowered my voice as I wiggled.

I watch her take her sigh, then walk away a moment. I watched carefully as she came back, and leaned over undoing my chains. I smiled happily, patted her, and then rolled out of bed. "Thank you." I snickered as I walked away, eyeing my bandages, then the clothes of mine on the chair. Walking over to them, I took them, eyed Tifa, and then walked away.

--

I finished my shower in about twenty minutes; the house quiet now as I guessed Tifa went asleep. My house, the mansion I was found by in, creaked softly. I looked about the area as I stepped through the halls. Bare feet gently tapping the floor as I gave a little smile. It felt nice to walk about, but I paused as I spotted someone else wandering the halls. Quickly bounding off after them, I shoved them to the wall and pinned them there. A soft growl passing my lips as a soft yelp came from the other.

"Vincent! What the hell are you doing?" The spiky headed blonde growled at me. This caused me to blush, but I didn't move, shaking my head. "I didn't know it was you.." I stated as I looked away a moment.

"Let go, I'm going back to sleep." He grumbled, and I gave a little laugh. "Back to Tifa." I teased the other and he gave a little blush as I tapped the wall beside his wrists.

Moving a hand from the other's wrist, I snaked that hand about the other's waist, pulling him closer. Laughing when the other gave a growl of protest, the freed hand placed itself on my shoulder, and I gave a little grin.

"Now Cloud, you kissed me before.. Almost in a way joined me in bed. Now, what is wrong with this?" I teased him, leaning my head forward as lips traced over the other's face. He was blushing, I could feel the heat against my lips as the hand about his waist rubbed and touched at the skin. He was stuttering, not being able to say anything as I gave a little grin, moving my lips. Placing butterfly kisses over the other's lips as I pressed a kiss to the other's lips. A tender kiss it was, and I couldn't help but usher closer to him and purr as I felt him relax.

The moment quickly ended as I heard a yelling voice, geh, damn you Tifa.

"Cloud!" She yelped, and Cloud froze, I pouted, slowly pulling from the other's lips to glance behind me towards the girl. I wrinkled my nose as she happened to be in a nightgown, and to tell the truth, I didn't want to see a friend in such a thing.

She then cried my name, and I gave a little grin as fingers continued to rub at the other's side.

"Go away." I said simply to the girl as I looked away, placing kisses along the other's jaw line, and he was just staring at the girl. I gave a sigh as I parted my lips, slowly running my tongue along the other's jaw, before his hand pushed at my shoulder.

"T-Tifa.." He said in a shaky voice as he darted away from me and hugged the girl, placing many kisses upon her face. She snuggled at her boyfriend, and I gave an annoyed growl.

"You two should go home.. I don't think it's smart staying here." I said simply and walked away. With all the damn love they show, I will most likely attack them again. Yet maybe not Cloud this time, but Tifa. I frowned a bit as I walked away, and went to my room. Ignoring the words that finally came from the two, and I walked into the room, pushing the door closed with the foot of mine. It clicked softly as it locked, and there was complaining on the other side. Giving a little grin, I paused, and sat on the edge of my bed, hands placed on my knees as I listened to the two argue and complain. Yet I paused at the next part, as I looked away.

"Gee, Tifa, you know I love you.." Cloud's voice.. Of course.

"But why were you out in the hall with Vincent? And kissing him of all things?" Tifa complained, and I paused, sighing.

"Because Tifa, he is upset. He loves me, and I certainly don't love him.. I just don't want him to kill himself, so I thought if I play along, he would not hurt himself.." Cloud stated, and a gasp came from Tifa.

"Oh I see.." She said softly, then shook her head, although I couldn't see that. I didn't want to as I heard those two whisper some more before the soft tap of shoes as they walked away. Dipping my head a moment, I sighed, and lay down for a moment, eyes closing. A soft growl passing my lips as I got up.

"I'm not staying here anymore." I stated to the walls, and looked about, grabbing my shoes and quickly pulled them on. Grabbing my jacket like cape, I pulled it on too, placing it over my mouth as I flexed my clawed hand. Walking over to the dresser, I picked through the things on the top before I grabbed my gun. Looking around again, I grabbed my materia from the drawer that I kept it in. Placing some in my gun, I looked about. I of course put Cure, Steal, and something random, not really minding about them. The rest was placed in my pocket as I shifted, and put my gun away on me. Turning, I glanced about as I grabbed a couple of items from the stand: Softs, potions, things like that.

Walking to the window, I took one glance about the room, and turned the light off. Pushing the window open, I glanced outside, a little drop from the second story, but. Ignoring that, I sat on the windowsill, and wiggled myself out far enough so I could push the window closed.

Placing my fingers on the window, I took a breath and fell. Although I easily landed and looked up to the window, eyeing the house.

Hurrying away from the house, I jumped over the gate, and froze a moment as I glanced about the town. Shaking my head though, I ran out and into the mountains. I remembered this, going with Cloud and the group. How we had to fight that monster, and we spent so much time here. Frowning, I ran forward, towards the mountains. I would cross them, and go see Cid. Maybe I could get a ride, I wanted to get away from everyone, but I just didn't want anyone to know I'm gone. Although of course Cloud and Tifa would find out since they were spending the time with me, and that would be most likely when they get tired of waiting for me. So of course, he needed something fast, maybe there was still the highwind.

Pausing, I looked up along the trail, giving a little pout. Yet I didn't take my time, walking quickly as I walked the trail, sighing softly. Maybe I could get out of here by daybreak, but I didn't know, and I continued the trail to leave.

--

Panting softly, I couldn't believe I got out of that place before day had broke. Raising my gun as I turned the object going off as I shot a monster. It screeched and writhed about before falling over and died. I gave a little grin as I turned, and darted forward to Cid's town. I gave a soft sigh as I tumbled to the male's door. Knocking quickly, I grinned at Cid who gave me a weird look.

"Hello Cid.." I said quickly as I pulled a potion out, tossing it up and letting it heal me. "Can I take the Highwind? I need to go on a mission." I lied, giving a couple of nods.

Cid blinked, and then looked around, before giving a slight nod. "Yeah, come in.."

Watching Cid move out of the way, I smiled a bit as I followed, the house slightly dark. I pouted, I must have woken him. Looking to Cid again I gave a little sigh as we walked outside, to the backyard. I gasped softly as eyes drifted over the Highwind, lips parting slightly. It had been so long, but nevertheless I followed the male inside. Looking around, he brought me to the cockpit, and I gave a little sigh. Looking back to him, I swayed my hand a bit.

"Thank you, Cid." I said softly and gave a little nod. He shrugged making a noise as he handed me the keys. Smiling, I looked about, and then walked about.

"Where is the crew?" I asked, as I looked to him. He gave a little chuckle, then pointed to the doors.

"In the meeting room." He said simply, "They stay in there." I nodded, then watched the people run and got the plane ready to leave.

"It's nice seeing you again, Cid." I said softly, and he gave a little grunt. Yet I couldn't help but stumble slightly as the Highwind jerked slightly as it rose from the ground. Grinning at Cid, I waved a bit before calling back to him.

"And Cid! If anyone asks.. Tell them I'm dead." I smirked, and darted from view as I hurried for the cockpit.

Although Cid stood there in shock, blinking in utter confusion as he ran to talk to his wife. I on the other hand smiled at the other people on board.

"All right.. Let us go to the Chocobo Farm, then to Northern Crater." I wrinkled my nose a moment before I glanced around, "That's where we will be staying for a bit. So get used to it." I stated, then turned, walking away. I needed a nap.


	5. Let's Search

A loud thump came as the black haired male jumped from the airship eyes turning to his boots a moment as eyes skimmed the Chocobo Farm. He glanced back up to the crew and swayed his hand telling them to keep the ship running. Turning then he walked off towards the farmhouse eyes turning back and forth. Pushing the large doors open he moved inside and glanced over the stalls. His eyes fell on one and he moved over to the doors hands pressing to the bars as he stared at the male Chocobo. Turning a bit he looked towards the boy and walked towards him tapping his shoulder.

"I'd like to take Generosa out." He murmured. The boy simply looked at him a moment before he gave a nod and walked over to the stall. Vincent followed him watching as the stall was opened and he gave a little murmur to himself. Walking around the boy he moved into the stall grabbing the chocobo's reins before he pulled the animal out. Thanking the male he headed out with the Chocobo, its head jerking side-to-side expecting everything.

Stopping in front of the ship he called for the guy's watching them jump out and take the reins before helping the animal into the ship. Vincent sighed softly and shook his head grabbing the ladder and hoisting himself up. He knew where he was going now, the Northern Crater. He wrinkled his nose when his feet touched the deck and he just continued to walk through the ship towards the control room. Where his last battle was fought and thought that he would lose his friends in the blasting battle.

Stopping as he got to the control room he turned around watching the other members a moment staring off at nothing. He shifted a bit as the ship lifted off and they headed towards their next destination.

--

Cloud sighed as he paced back and forth shaking his head side to side. Gloved hand ripping through his spiky hair staring at the floor a moment before jerking upwards as his shoulder was touched. Glancing to Tifa he gave a little sigh swaying his hand looking to the others.

"So, Vincent took the Highwind and now he is gone." He gazed towards Cid giving him a semi- glare. "A Chocobo is missing and they had no idea where he was going, and that was a hour ago." He nodded naming off the information he had. "Tifa and I was talking before his door and he got upset. Leaving the bedroom late at night he took his weapon and materia." He stopped and gazed towards them again. "That's it?"

The group nodded. Cloud sighing as he turned around in annoyance.

The room that they sat in was Vincent's home out in the living room. Barrett, Cid and Yuffie sat on the couch. Cloud and Tifa stood in the middle of the room, the girl trying to calm his love.

Cloud sighed and turned to the group giving a little nod. "Well, go get your weapons, gil, anything you think we should need. We have another mission." He nodded.

Yuffie frowned though shaking her head a bit. "But Cloud, what if he doesn't wish to be found? I mean, He told Cid to tell us that he was dead!" She paused, as the leader's expression hadn't changed. "Maybe he is happy!" She pouted then gave up. There was no point in trying to stop him. They each got up before they left hurrying away.

--

Vincent eyes closed a moment before opening. He sat there in the place where they had fought Sephiroth. Lips parted a bit and head back as fingers played with the rock beneath him. A little grin coming from behind his cap before head turned as he thought he heard something. He blinked a few times before shaking his head shifting upon that rock. Eyes closed again and stayed closed again although scrunching a bit at the noises around him. Fingers slid over the black-haired male's face and he shifted in confusion.

Vincent's eyes slowly slid open to be greeted by a nearing face a little confused. Yet when lips touched lips he jerked and attempted to get away. The other person though at that did people away taking a step back.

There stood Sephiroth white-silver hair pooled around his naked chest. Around his waist was a black robe tied tightly so it wouldn't fall off. He shifted a little bare feet trailing the ground as he gave a little grin.

"Hello Vincent.." He purred softly, the black-haired male staring in complete horror and shock.

--

**Author's Notes: Sorry, Short. . Hope you enjoy.**


	6. Close Your Eyes

Vincent's eyes slowly slid open to be greeted by a nearing face a little confused. Yet when lips touched lips he jerked and attempted to get away. The other person though at that did people away taking a step back.

There stood Sephiroth white-silver hair pooled around his naked chest. Around his waist was a black robe tied tightly so it wouldn't fall off. He shifted a little bare feet trailing the ground as he gave a little grin.

"Hello Vincent.." He purred softly, the black-haired male staring in complete horror and shock.

What was this? He was dead; there was no possible explanation for him standing in front of me.

I blinked and he didn't seem amused anymore as he stepped forward and placed his hands upon my cheeks again. One finger hooking into the guard around my mouth and tugging it down simply, those eyes watching my shocked eyes with that amusement again. He leaned forward and crushed chilled lips to mine almost knocking me off the seat of mine. Fingers dart out and bury themselves in his hair clutching it so I didn't fall. He of course thought that this was a 'Keep Going' movement and leaned closer pressing our lips further together.

Why? Why haven't I pushed him away? I couldn't understand it, I loved cloud and here I am kissing his old friend, enemy..

A gasp slid past my lips causing them to roll over his as I leaned up. Eyes darted down to the hand that was firmly groping me eyes falling shut soon after. Hands dropped out of his hair to lay on his shoulders instead parting my legs a bit.

Fuck Cloud. A shiver of delight ripped through my body as he gave another squeeze and I could feel his eyes upon me. Leaning my head back I let out a very soft moan muffled by the guard that had slipped back into place. Another shiver as the few hand of his pushed up and slid the cloth around my forehead off and tossed it somewhere. I couldn't care less as I squeezed his shoulders and rocked my hips towards the hand that had started a slow rubbing motion. Head tipped away from the hand that slid down my face that was exposed before it moved and undid my cape slowly sliding it off my shoulders. Lips pressing to my neck and I gave a soft delightful whimper rolling my hips towards that hand of his.

--

Cloud glanced over the group of theirs: Tifa, Yuffie, Barrett, Reeve, Red, Cid, and himself. He had explained what was going to the two people who hadn't shown and told them that the male was missing, and here they stood all ready to go.

"Tifa, Go down to Midgar and search there." His eyes turned to the girl and she nodded before he glanced to Yuffie. "Go down to Chocobo farm and get one of my gold chocobos.. And go look in the Waterfall. The submarine should be close to Junon." His gaze turned to Barrett and he waved his hand a little. "Barrett, go to Mideel." Then gaze turned to Reeve and he thought a moment. "Reeve, go to Mt. Corel." Then eyes fell upon Red. "And Red, go to Kalm." Before eyes jerked to Cid. Hm. "Cid, go to Junon and search –everything-. In that area." He looked at everyone. "We shall meet back here and get all our information together." He gave a firm nod. "Okay.. Let's go everyone."

--

A moan ripped past my lips as I tossed my head slim body arching. I had been put on the floor one that cape was off before I kept on almost falling off.

Forcing my eyes open I looked to Sephiroth letting out a gasp and raising my hips as my length disappeared into his mouth again. I bit my own lip dropping my head back as fingers dug through the male's hair. Sephiroth didn't do anything about it eyes closed as he leaned over my hips moving his head back and forth along my hardened member. His tongue slid along the bottom before tongue slid over the slit on the top before he went back to bobbing his head.

My head slid over the dirt not caring that I was getting all kinds of stuff in it as I moaned louder thrusting my hips off the floor. Fingers clutched the male's hair as my body started to tense as well as shiver. Lips parting in a silent gasp as my hips thrusted up more slowly. Whimpering a bit as he pulled back a bit just to suck firmly on the head using his hand to rub my length instead the other still resting on my hip.

I cried out body writhing a moment on the ground as I released calling out his name. It didn't take long for my body to slump eyes opening to slits as I watched the male swallow and lick me up easily. I panted softly letting his hair go and smoothing it as the other shifted and tucked me back into my pants and closed them. He grinned at me and I exhaled as he crawled up towards me. I watched him carefully as he leaned down and pressed our lips together again and I couldn't help but return the kiss slowly. Hand rising and placing it on his face as I tasted the release on his lips and many other things.. But I ignored it, maybe it was a bad idea, but I couldn't care less as I leaned higher and deepened the kiss.

We stayed like that for a moment just kissing before he pulled away and tapped a finger to my lips then stood.

"I'll be back later." I heard him say but my eyes drifted shut and I heard moving around. I didn't feel like moving and I wouldn't. Well, I did as the other lifted my head and put something soft under it and I gave a sigh of relief. I only opened my eyes a bit to see it was the cloth that went to my head as eyes turned to Sephiroth. He was grinning like usual as he placed my cloak over me. After all this, I didn't get to sleep.. And I was tired. I mumbled something that I didn't even understand as the fingers pushed the hair from my face and I fell asleep.

--

Author's Note- Hope you enjoyed, may be getting closer to the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud's eyes turned to the group as he gave a sigh.

"Nothing? No one knows where he is..?" He slowly turned and walked around clearly thinking about the situation. An upset Vincent, a chocobo, and an airship.

"He's at the crater.." He frowned and turned. "Let's get going."

--

My body arched and I gave a little yawn as my eyes opened. I jumped as my eyes landed on the group, slowly sitting up to look over Cloud and them. I couldn't help but frown and turn my head pulling the cloak closer to my almost nude body. My eyes narrowing as I stared at them.. they shouldn't be here, no.

"Vincent?" Cloud started before he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

I decided not to say anything for a bit before I finally smirked. "I'm living here.."

"But Vincent.." Tifa said softly shaking her head.

My head snapped to her and my eyes narrowed as I glared. "With Sephiroth." I finished with a soft and proud smirk.

Cloud seemed to just stare at me as I slowly stood and he shook his head at me. "Sephiroth is dead, Vincent.." He murmured softly lightly laughing at me for such a thing.

Turning my head I watched at Sephiroth moved closer to me and I laughed softly. "No, see.. He's here." I pointed to the man for emphasis though lowered at the look I was getting.

Cloud's lips parted and he shook his head. "Vincent, there is no one there.. You're pointing at air." His eyes lifted a second and I looked back towards where Sephiroth was.

"He's here, right there!" I yelled softly shaking my head as I grabbed at Sephiroth's shoulders, who was smiling at me. "Right here, I'm touching him, don't you see?"

Cloud's lips parted as he looked towards Tifa and shook his head somewhat. "Vincent.." He murmured.

I didn't understand my eyes fluttering as I clutched at my head. "He's there.. right there." I heard myself whispered as I fell to my knees. Ididn't understand what Cloud had said as I passed out against the rock ground.

Author's Note: I updated! Not much but at least I did.


	8. Chapter 8

The soft coos and gushes filled Vincent's head

The soft coos and gushes filled Vincent's head. He felt warm with soft plush behind his body or under it he couldn't really tell. Lips slowly parting as he gazed towards the being before him. Pushing his lips back together he sort of shuddered staring up to Sephiroth, the man who haunted his dreams but made his heart flutter.

"Sephiroth.." He heard himself say, gentle and sweet to the silver-haired SOLDIER. Watching as he leaned forward the hair falling into his face as he waited to be kissed.

"Vincent." Cloud's voice echoed in his ears and Sephiroth was no more, instead the spiky-headed boy stood next to him. Lips curled down into a frown and Vincent found himself sitting up gazing around to the people that were sleeping around his bedroom. He felt a little ping of annoyance, not enjoying seeing them currently and he was certainly not happy to see Cloud standing next to him.

"Vincent.." Cloud started again crossing his arms and tilting his head. "What'd you run off for?" He muttered just sort of watching him. "And Sephiroth? Seriously? What's wrong with you?"

Vincent felt another pang of annoyance his eyes shutting as he resisted the urge to snap and punch the other man. His head turning around as he did another survey for Sephiroth until he didn't see him which he sighed. Looking back to Cloud he kept quiet just sort of staring up to the blue-eyed beauty. Watching as he continued his talking, "We looked all over for you." He muttered. "Tifa was worried just as I was, we were wondering where you were when you didn't come out of your room."

Feeling himself roll over so he could get out of bed he rubbed his own face. He wanted to reply with a snippy comment of how they fucked that night and they weren't too worried about him. Yet no words passed his lips a Cloud scolded him with a sharp sit down. Finally looking back to Cloud he drew his upper lip in a growl. "I'm going to take a piss, Cloud." He snapped at the blond stumbling away from the bed jerking away from the sheets that tangled his legs. Walking along he sighed as he went off into the bathroom leaving the blond stuttering.

--

Stepping out of the bathroom Vincent's hands rubbed his own face letting out a slow sigh. Slender hands tracing over his stomach as he just guessed it was Cloud, the other boy was a tease. "Cloud..' He muttered opening his eyes, as he looked at Sephiroth the man who had already stolen his heart. He felt the warmth flutter into his body as he turned around facing the other man and just sort of staring up to him. Hand rising as he tangled his fingers up into the sliver locks giving it a firm tug to see if the other man disappeared.

Sephiroth's head jerked back and he grunted. "Hnn, Vincent. Call me by another name and tear my hair out, hm?" He just sort of smirked and Vincent gave his own in return licking his own lips.

Vincent found himself staring at the other man which seemed like houses his hands rising as he dug his fingers more into his hair. Head tilted as he pressed their lips together greedily kissing the SOLDIER. How could no one see him, he certainly was kissing him now.

Though as Cloud left Vincent's room he found himself staring at the ex-TURK lips slightly parting. Yes, there was Vincent but the other man had his arms in the air and kissing.. Nothing. No one was there, except the empty air. Feeling his heart drop his lips fell apart but no words slipped from his lips.

Sephiroth grinned down at Vincent slowly breaking their kiss to drop his hand and set it to Vincent's crotch giving it a nice firm grope. Enjoying watching the dark-headed male squirm and writhe he just sort of chuckled.

Vincent's back arched and he gave a little mewl of Sephiroth's name feeling himself already reaching to his touches. Though Cloud just stared tilting his head down before raising it again to watch the man writhe and squirm over touches that weren't even happening. Nor when he dropped his hand to grope Sephiroth back the blonde just felt confused and saddened for the friend who was obviously losing it.

"Vincent." Cloud started as he stepped forward towards the man reaching out and grabbing his wrist pulling it with a little grunt. "Come on, let's go out somewhere." He was surprised how Vincent's head jerked to him just staring at him with the cold hateful eyes. His hand twisting in Cloud's grasp before he gazed down than up noticing Sephiroth was now gone. Turning fully to Cloud he lowered his hands and gave a little shudder leaning into his friend.

Cloud's lips fell apart a sudden urge of wanting to help him, wrapping his arms about the other man and holding him close. Hand rising and touching at the black locks that cascaded down Vincent's back before he noticed the dead weight that landed in his arms. Smiling softly he turned around and picked the man up proceeding to take him away.

--

He felt himself moan groaning and writhing as the thoughts filled his head. Sephiroth and his blowjobs; how they made him explode. Though with a quick end to his wet dreams he opened his eyes to a bright light. He jerked slightly only to find himself not able to move. His wrists bound down against the bed as well as his legs; which was odd. His head fell to the side into the soft cushions of the bed staring at the glass wall that stared back at him. His own clothing didn't hold his body instead a white shirt and white pants held his body to keep him warm. Than the little wristband that wrapped about his wrist with his name happily put on it.

Lifting his head to the ceiling where the bright lights were he looked around the fully coated white room gazing up to the television screen, which was showing his room. He stared up at before he looked towards the side spotting Sephiroth. His lips parted and he just sort of smiled twisting his hands in his bonds. "Nn, Sephiroth, where am I?" He heard himself lightly saying. The other man just sort of smiled walking towards him and stopping beside the bed to lightly stroke his hand through the dark locks.

"Vincent.." He started. "Don't worry about it, just think of me, eh?" He felt himself smirk at his ego turning his head as the door squeaked and a nurse walked in. Vincent's head lolled to the side as he stared at her before he realized. A mental institution. What was going on?

--

Author's Note- Yes, Back again! . Now, can anyone guess what is going to happen?


End file.
